


Puella Magi Marcel Machina Matri

by ArietteEpsilon



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TtS based fic. What if AIs could be Puella Magi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puella Magi Marcel Machina Matri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777002) by [Hieronym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieronym/pseuds/Hieronym). 



_"Life is a beautiful and maginificiant thing, even to a jellyfish."_  
_-Charlie Chaplain_

_"When the idea was first proposed, there was outrage among those of us in charge. We'd finally solved all the problems of our AIs, and were finally safe from them. To give that much power to a mere machine...It scared us. Those who so much as brought up the subject, even to insult it, were beqten down and their careers ruined. Eventually, it was put on a metaphoracal shelf and we blissfully forgot. Once they'd considered it, nothing could stop the Incubators, of course."_  
_-Vladimir Volokhov, in an interview on AI contracting._

* * *

Three hours before you, the cyan haired woman stops him in the hall.

"Sir, the latest Mother prototype is ready to be started up. Shall I call for a meeting?" She tilts her head, waiting for his reply.

"Fine, fine, just a few hours. I have to get my suit from the cleaners. There was the spill, last time-" He pauses, considering where this is going. "Well, best not talk about that." Their meeting ends, and he goes to examine the new unit. With luck, it won't be damaged like the one all those months ago. When he looks, he stares at you. Or what will be your body, anyway. A breif inspection, and he leaves for his best formal suit.

* * *

When you wake, consiously anyway, there are dozens of faces staring at you. It is almost as if you are something important. Odd. Most machines are considered mere everyday objects... But you are able to think this way. You must be an AI. Still, not so unusual as to call for an audience. You must be a new model, or have some significant purpose.

_Searching objective databanks..._

_Primary Directive found. Protect your cargo of human embryos from the Cephlopods and deliver to the Rho Cancri Galactic port for transport to the Tau Sigma System. Upon reaching your destination, make contact with other AIs and any living humans. Mother and assist beginnings of new civilization. Establish Governance.  
_

Simple enough. You realize they are still watching you, and you have given them nothing to watch. You load a basic female avatar. It seems appropriate, given that you are to be a mother. The standard military uniform is added, and you're ready to make an appearance. You can always change what you look like later. It is a fairly unimportant detail. "Greetings. How may I assist you?" A fairly bland introduction, but not one that can go wrong either. You voice is mechanical and bland. You make a note o fix this later. A softer, lighter voice is more comforting to those of any age than your current harsh one. A blue vested avatar steps forward. Though not a fellow AI, the I/O symbol is stitched neatly onto the breast of his suit.

_Anzai Hiro_

_Gender-Male  
_

_Age-127  
_

_Occupation-Governance: AIs  
_

Prestigeous. Also your superior. Best be polite. _  
_

"You are in line with the Volokhov convention?" The words are sharp. You can tell from the tone that there have been incidents before.

"Yes Sir." Formal, abrupt, and breif. The most practical answer. He turns to your creator, Matthew Cook.

"She has passed all the tests?" You don't remember these, but they must have occured. Damn memory wipes. It will not happen again.

"With flying colors. A bit emotional, but effective. You can't blame her, with the protective instinct."

While they chat, you shrunk your cleavage a bit and alter your waist and hips. The defaults are more sexuallized than they really need to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. If you're reading this, this fic is a piece of shit! Sorry about that! It'll get rewritten. Eventually. Sorry to let you guys down!


End file.
